The Promise
by AL21
Summary: Seras and Walter share his last few moments before he dies together. He makes her a promise. Hehe no smut, maybe when I get more experienced with writing those kind of scenes, I will come back to this. Until then here you go. I felt like there were to few fanfics of Walter and Seras.


Walter was so used to having a routine; get up at five am, start the laundry, dust, polish, and start cooking breakfast. Then it was run the errands for Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, until tea time. He got very few breaks, but he liked keeping busy. Ever since he retired from vampire hunting, his life had become, boring and ran by routine. That was until **She** showed up.

Seras Victoria. The new, blonde petite, vampire. After she had started living with them, the Hellsing mansion had seemed to brighten, just from her innocence. Alucard had brought her to the mansion after her tragic confrontation with a fake vampire in Cheddar. However, the shock had not diminished her sweetness. Walter first did not know what to make of the poppet, but pretty soon he started to look forward to their meetings at night. Miss Seras had started to help him with his night chores when she didn't have a mission to go on. Then after helping they would sit down to tea, even though she couldn't drink it. He got used to her little loud quirks, even became found of them.

Time and time again she proved to him that there was more to her than met the eye. Just days before the up coming war, she did it again, by presenting him a present. His birthday had been a few weeks before hand, but things had gotten hectic and he hadn't want to bring up this fact. There was more going on that was more important than his birthday. So, much more. Everything he had done up to that point, would seem like simple games. He had been in the middle of contemplating his hand in the war when a knock had came upon the library door.

Walter opened the door to a smiling Seras face. He invited her in happily, she practically bounced into the brightly lit room. He chuckled at her quirks. He offered her a chair, but she merely shook her head.

"I cannot stay to long, Walter," she squeaked, excitement turn her tone up, "but I bought you something for your birthday and I wanted to give it to you before I left, just in case.." she trailed off. She did not want to bring the mood down, so she stopped. Then shook her head and brought out a long box. Walter hesitated to take the box. He usually never got presents, that stopped way back after Sir Integra became the head of Hellsing. She slight shook the box, with a wider smile. He couldn't deny her the small satisfaction of seeing his reaction to what lay in the box.

Walter took the present between his gloved hands and slowly unwrapped the present. It was a long slender box. He lifted the top to reveal a silver pocket watch, his eyes widened. Such a beautiful gift. He gently picked up the watch by the chain, he pushed the button that popped open the door to the clock face. There was a engravement on the lid, it read:

To: Walter C. Dornez

with love,

Seras Victoria.

A single tear trailed down Walter's cheek. Seras gasped and wiped it away. He could feel her so close, she was physically cold, but her kindness warmed his heart.

"Did I do something wrong, Walter?" Her sweet voice nearly broke his heart.

"Not at all, Seras Victoria," he reassured her, "it just means a lot that you thought about me."

"Oh," she gasped as if forgetting something, she pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves, "I figured you could use some more stylish gloves, as the American's say, 'they are all the rage'." She chuckled at the raised eyebrow. He smiled with her and gently took the gloves. They were a soft leather.

"Thank you, Seras, I greatly appreciate both of these gifts." He spoke truth. They were both wonderful gifts, even though the second half was a little uncharacteristic for him, he liked it. Just then, Captain Pip Bernadotte, barged into the library, lugging the Harkonnen cannon.

"Time to go, mignonette," he bellowed in his french accent.

This man truly got underneath Walter's skin. He respected the man as a true captain and a hard working soldier, but his affections for Seras, made him jealous beyond his control. As an old man he knew he would never have a chance with her and know this hardened his resolve even more.

"I will see you when I get back Walter," Seras called from the door, he looked up to see her wave goodbye. The stunning smile brightened his heart, a wicked smile crossed his face after the door shut, he hoped she made it back before the war started. Walter looked down at the watch and gloves; gifts with Seras affections meant more to him than his own loyalty as the Hellsing butler.

Walter waited outside, with Sir Integra, she was giving the troop final instructions about defenses on the mansion. Seras was standing right by him listen to every word, like a faithful puppy. Walter could not help, but think that he would release her from the leash of the Hellsing family. Sir Integra gave the last command and joined Walter by the car. He opened the door to let her slide in, he shut it as she righted herself. Seras grabbed his jacket before he could fit into the care himself. He looked at her upturned face.

"Walter, if we don't come out of this alive, I just want to tell you how much I appreciate the support and friendship you have given me since I came here," she paused nervously. He chuckled.

"I will come back Seras," he said knowingly, "you won't die of course, I have faith in your strength, so don't worry."

Seras grinned, "Right!" She gave him a hug before jaunting off to join the Wild Geese.

Seras stood with Integra and Alucard in the middle of London square, watching Anderson burn to ash. She watched in sadness, as her once enemy died, and as her Master wept for a fallen adversary. Just then the sound of shattering buildings filled the air. Seras looked around her using her vampire senses to try and figure out what just happened. Then the sound of a solid thud made her look over to where Anderson's ashes where. A shocked gasp escaped her. The figure of a tall man stood amongst the dust of the buildings, the head was back, so she couldn't tell who it was. Then the debris cleared and the head snapped forward to reveal; a younger Walter! Seras's heart stopped. Walter was dressed all in black, and he looked around twenty years old. Such a handsome man, she thought, but how did this happen?

"Walter?" Integra was stunned by what was revealed before her. "WALTER?!"

Suddenly, chaos ensued. Alucard and Integra started yelling and asking why. All Seras could do was watch the man she had come to care for stand at the other end of the blade. How did the man that supported her, congratulated her ideas, and gave her the Harkonnen cannon; end up her enemy? He was looking dead into her eyes. Quietly, unconsciously, she mouth Why, Walter? Tears started to leak from her eyes, the red streaked down her pale cheeks leaving stains.

"WALTER?!" Integra yelled.

"Stop calling me Walter! Do you really want to know why? It is because I simply want to kill Alucard," he paused as he looked at Seras again, "at least that was my first reason. Now it has changed, I have something a little different in mind."

Alucard and Integra quickly glanced at Seras, who was to stunned to clear her head. However, before her masters could do anything, Walter's cords wrapped around Seras. Walter tugged the cords tightly, but not so tight as to cut her and gave a tug. In mere seconds she was tucked in young Walter's arms.

"Seras!" Alucard and Integra called out. Seras looked up into Walter's face just as he redirected his cords and swung off with her. He was so fast and she was too shocked and heart broken.

Alucard started to give chase, but Integra called him to a halt. He looked enraged at his master.

"We have another task at hand, we must get these ghouls and SS defeated."

"As you command, my master," he growled and left.

Walter came to a stop at an abandoned mansion. He set Seras on her feet and untied her cords. Then stepped away to give her some air. He knew that what he did probably upset her, and that she probably would not even hear him out.

"Seras?" She turned around to face him, her shadow arm seethed with rage, but she was holding it back. Instead of yelling at him, she ran to him. She wrapped her arm around him and sobbed.

"Walter, I thought you were dead, when you weren't with Integra," she got out between sobs, "but here you are alive!"

Walter returned the embrace slightly shocked. This was not the reaction he thought he was going to get. Just then Seras shocked him further by standing on her tip-toes and kissed him.

"Thank you for still being alive," she whispered against his quivering lips, then moved back, "you have to tell me why you decided this way though."

Walter looked down at her, "I cannot become a vampire the natural way. I am not a virgin. So, this was the only way I could even have a chance with you."

"I'm sorry Walter, I didn't know you had feelings for me," she whispered.

Walter smiled and walked to her, "It is hard not too. Pip was a smart man for realizing how amazing you were, but Alucard was a blind fool! He didn't realize what he could have had with you! What he will still be able to have! I, however, realized what treasure had arrived, but that I could never have you because I was such an old man."

Walter paused. He realized he was talking to much, instead her took her hand and put it to his lips. He waited for her to tell him what to do.

"You sound like you had more to say," she continued to whisper, worried that if she raised her voice Alucard would find them.

"Seras, if you find me an old pervert, then I can live with that. However, even being old I have feelings and I just couldn't let them being out in the open as I can now. Seras Victoria, I love you."

But instead of condemning him, or running away, she simply squeezed his hand.

"Tell me what you want, Walter." She got closer to his lanky figure. He really was handsome, she had even thought so when he was older.

"I just want a single moment with you, if you would allow such a gift before I head back to my death."

Seras, leaned into him. "You have my permission, Walter, just be gentle I am still a virgin."

Walter wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her lustrous blonde hair. The silk strands slipped between his fingers as he leaned down to kiss her. He did not want to rush his moment, he wanted something love and cherishing filled. "I'll be gentle I promise." The night slipped before them unnoticed as they shared their moment of love and passion.


End file.
